The present invention relates to an arrangement of measuring devices on a support structure for a fifth wheel of a semitrailer motor vehicle for influencing and improving the driving behavior of the vehicle.
It is a known practice to provide semitrailer motor vehicles having a fifth wheel with measuring devices for measuring the wear on certain parts. This is done so that reliable operation may be guaranteed through early replacement of worn parts.
From a safety standpoint, it is desirable to measure the forces which arise between the semitrailer and the tractive unit as part of an effort to influence and improve the driving behavior of the vehicle.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide an arrangement of measuring devices by means of which an influencing and improvement of the driving behavior of a semitrailer motor vehicle can be achieved for different loads.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.